


Show Me Your Hands

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Camping, First Time, Holidays, Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: A sudden visit to a pottery shop leaves Alfred full of longing to get to know the man that unexpectedly stole his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had never finished this back in 2014 but I really wish I had. This is one of my favorite fics, and even though it’s like 5 years later, I’m happy I finally got it done.

It wasn’t his fault, really.

Kiku should have known better than to trust him with an old clay teapot. Hell, he didn’t even like tea! Why did Kiku insist on making that gross stuff whenever Alfred came over? What was wrong with coffee in a stainless steel pot?

So, since Alfred had broken his teapot (shattered it really. What? The rug had reached out and grabbed his feet!) Kiku sent him out to buy a new one. And no, not from Walmart, but from a little shop shoved away in the heart of New York City.

Alfred pulled his jacket closer, bracing himself against the late November wind. He was looking for a place called ‘Arthur’s Pottery’. It was probably some run down shack full of cats and old people. This Arthur guy was most likely eighty-two and smelled like cigarettes. Alfred pictured him in his head and laughed, his breath turning the air white and fogging up his glasses.

He should have swung by Starbucks. A cappuccino would have kept him warm.

Alfred scanned the rows of houses in the fading afternoon light. He’d hopefully find the place soon, buy the teapot, and then get back to Kiku’s.

Being a twenty-two year old McDonald’s employee working the graveyard shift meant he needed to get to bed soon. Before stopping by Kiku’s he had been at his other job which was typing boring documents for some business man. He got a nice enough pay, but at McDonald’s he got free food. And hey, he managed to work out a couple times each week so that he wasn’t entirely overweight.

What he needed was a wife. But the thing was he had never really been in a relationship before. High school had been a long road of being single even though he was on the football team, though he never got to play many games. And after two years of college he said screw it and gave up.

Now here he was working a couple jobs, living in a tiny apartment in New York City. What he really needed was something exciting. Little did he know that that something was right around the corner.

* * *

“Arthur’s Pottery. Found it.”

It was six o’clock and Alfred had finally located the place. The shop itself was a one story building, very neat and clean looking. It was attached to a small apartment with only two floors. A red Mini Coupé was parked at the curb.

Alfred went up to the door and saw that he had made it just in time. They closed at six thirty.

Pretty early time to be closing.

Alfred pushed open the door slowly, hearing a small bell chime. Inside he was greeted with the scent of clay mixed with oranges; an odd combination. He looked around at the shelves holding glossy cups and bowls. There were some fine detailed plates among curvy vases. A few lush plants littered the corners of the room.

Alfred sought out the teapots. There were several different ones to choose from. He took the cheapest, a $40 shiny white one with small blue flowers painted on it. With this he carefully made his way to the counter to pay for it. Good thing Kiku had given him some money to buy it with because he was practically broke.

No one was standing at the cash register but there was a large Scottish Fold cat sitting on the counter off to the left, sleeping soundly. Alfred’s predictions had been a little true. He resisted the urge to pet the cat and set the teapot on the counter. Should he wait or call out? There was no bell to ring for service like at a hotel.

Then, upon more observation, he saw a door leading to a room in the back. Alfred went over to the open door and looked in. There was a short corridor before another larger room was connected. He heard instrumental music and some electric humming noise. There was also a warmth that seemed to radiate from there.

Alfred couldn’t see anyone but stepped in closer. More of the far room was then visible to him. There was a great big oven looking thing against the wall along with more shelves that held drying pottery. Also many different buckets covered the floor, along with a sink and rows of paint jars.

Alfred stopped suddenly as his eyes caught the sight of a hand. Then he saw the pottery wheel, which was the cause of the low humming. Alfred took a chance and moved in a little closer and more of the person at the wheel was revealed to him.

The man’s head was facing down, his shaggy white-blond hair that was slightly longer than Alfred’s own. He was momentarily transfixed by the way the man’s hands held the spinning clay. They guided it up slowly, then back down before taking a moment to dip into water before repeating. The simple cup he was making looked nearly finished.

Alfred saw the man’s foot pump a petal connected to the wheel and it slowed down. Then the man took a stringy wire and pulled it along the bottom of the cup. He picked it up and examined the bottom under the light.

He wasn’t old. Definitely not eighty-two.

Alfred stared at the man who had impossibly large eyebrows, but it was the green eyes that attracted his attention the most. Alfred blinked. What was he doing? He stared rudely at a man he didn’t even know. He couldn’t help it. The man stood and Alfred saw now he was about many inches shorter than Alfred’s own six foot two.

Green eyes met his own.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even hear the door. I don’t usually get customers this close to closing.” The man set his cup on one of the shelves then went to the sink. “Let me clean up first, then I’ll be right with you.”

Alfred nodded his head and returned to the counter in the main room. The cat was now awake and stared at Alfred with the same shockingly green eyes as his owner.

Alfred was left momentarily alone with his thoughts.

That accent… it sounded British. And those eyes! Like emerald in sunlight… Never seen such eyebrows either! He looked about Alfred’s age, but probably a little older…

His thoughts were cut short as the man came into the room, a soft smile on his face. He stood behind the counter, eyes traveling over Alfred.

“I don’t believe I have seen you before. I usually only get regulars, and never as young as you,” he said.

Alfred wondered if it was in this man’s nature to make a lot of small talk with all his new customers. Now he got the courage to speak for himself. “What’s your name?” Alfred winced after the words left his mouth. He didn’t mean to ask that. What did his name matter? Alfred was only buying the teapot, then he would be on his way and never come back.

“My name?” The man let out a laugh. “It’s Arthur, of course. It’s been a while since I have had any new customers.” Arthur reached over and ran his hand along his cat’s brown and white coat. “And while we’re on the subject of names, this old chap is Sherlock. You can pet him; he’s a calm old thing.”

Alfred gave in and touched the cat gently, shocked at how soft the fur was. Alfred was careful not to let his hand bump into Arthur’s.

After a while of petting Sherlock, enough to get him purring, Arthur pointed at the teapot. “You wanted to buy this one?” he asked.

Alfred nodded and took out his wallet. He set two twenties on the counter and wondered how much tax would be. But Arthur picked up the bills and put them in his pocket.

“It’s enough. I don’t really care for loose change.”

Alfred watched as Arthur wrapped up the teapot carefully with newspaper before putting it in a brown paper bag that had strong handles. He set it on the counter and smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Alfred couldn’t help but think it highly attractive.

“Take care of this one for me,” Arthur said.

Alfred didn’t know why he kept nodding. Was it because he didn’t trust his voice? He had never had this problem before.

He picked up the bag and adjusted his jacket. Arthur leaned on his elbows against the top of the counter and Alfred couldn’t help but notice how slight the man’s frame was. There was a definite inappropriate thought that flashed through his mind but he quickly got rid of it. He wondered instead if he should say goodbye.

Arthur went back to petting his cat, a teasing smirk spreading across his lips. He eyes Alfred “So, are you going to leave or do you want to ask me out for coffee?”

Alfred was sure his heart stopped. The question caught him off guard and he was lucky he didn’t drop the teapot. Arthur let out a shaky laugh and fixed his eyes to Sherlock.

Arthur frowned. He said, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was-”

“I’ll go! I mean, out to coffee. With you.”

Arthur stopped petting his cat and stared at Alfred, his smile gone.

Alfred shrugged and let himself grin, trying to temper his nerves. “I’ll come by tomorrow. Is five o’clock good?”

Arthur’s smile returned. “Yes, that sounds great. I’m sure no one will mind if I close up a little early.”

Before anything else could be said Alfred turned and headed for the exit. He glanced back and saw Arthur in the same position, scratching Sherlock behind his odd folded ears, smile still place.


	2. Chapter 2

“You went to get me a teapot and got a date instead?” Kiku asked with his monotone voice.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Hey, I did get your teapot… and I also happened to get a date too.”

“With a man.”

“…”

Alfred let his head drop onto the table below. He had hurried to Kiku’s right after leaving Arthur’s and now he was regretting not just going home. He was losing sleep and being interrogated.

Kiku had made a fresh batch of tea to test out the new teapot. He said he liked the way it was fashioned and thanked Alfred for picking out a nice one. But Alfred had let it slip that he had been asked out for coffee by the pottery shop owner. Kiku had tried to hide his smile but Alfred could see it peeking through.

“Look, Kiku, I didn’t have the heart to say no to him,” Alfred tried.

“Oh, I think there’s more to it than that. I bet you found him somewhat attractive. I could probably say the same for him as well.”

Alfred raised his head and picked up a cup full of tea. He took a few swallows and frowned. “So what? Should I go on this date?” He looked into the pale liquid. “I’ve never been on one before.”

“If you go, just be yourself. I’m sure you’ll be able to think of all sorts of questions to ask. Try to get to know him. If you end up enjoying your time say you want to do it again.”

“And if I completely screw up and look like a total ass?”

Kiku clicked his tongue and refrained from hitting Alfred. “You’ll be fine,” he said. “You’re charming enough.”

Alfred grinned and stood, stretching. “Well, I better get some sleep then. Don’t want to look like a zombie tomorrow night.”

They said their goodbyes and Alfred left.

* * *

Alfred arrived at five sharp the next day. He wondered if he should go into the shop or straight to the connected house. He decided the house was his best bet and rang the doorbell.

Arthur appeared a few moments later, a beautiful smile on his face. Alfred unconsciously looked him over, noticing that the dark green sweater he had on complimented his eyes wonderfully. Alfred thought himself to be dressed nicely for the occasion in a faded pair of jeans along with a white cotton shirt under his bomber jacket.

“Right on time. Are you ready?” Arthur asked as he pulled on a pair of thin black gloves.

“Yeah. Was there somewhere specific you wanted to go?”

“I know the perfect little place two blocks from here.”

Alfred was back to nodding again as he moved to let Arthur step outside. It was a little colder than yesterday and there was a high chance for some snow.

Alfred let Arthur lead the way, making sure to stay behind him and a little off to the left. Soon he decided to walk next to Arthur. Their arms brushed only twice the whole way and Alfred found himself wanting more contact. Maybe on the way back they would somehow know each other more and they’d be able to let their hands touch.

But Alfred swept this silly fleeting thought out. Besides, he wasn’t supposed to walk Arthur home, was he? It wasn’t really a _date_ date, was it? Alfred accidentally made himself confused. He had to snap out of it because they were at a coffee shop.

Arthur went in first and Alfred came in behind him. The place was warm and almost deserted. Soft rock music played and everything looked very clean and inviting. Arthur led them to a booth towards the back. They took a seat opposite each other and suddenly Alfred felt awkward and inferior.

Arthur sat quietly and gazed out the window. “We got here just in time. It’s snowing,” he said.

Alfred too looked out and saw small flakes coming down gently. He had to look away when the waitress arrived, waiting for their orders. Arthur again took the lead, asking for a medium espresso with a pinch of cinnamon. Alfred quickly made up his mind and went with coffee, just black. He’d end up using about ten sugar packs and wondered if Arthur would find it disgusting.

The waitress came back soon with their drinks and at last Alfred had something to occupy his hands with. He decided to try and cut back on the sugar and put in only three packs.

It tasted horrible. It definitely needed more.

How he wished he knew how to start a conversation in this situation. Good thing Arthur knew how.

“So tell me, who was that teapot for? You don’t seem like the type to drink tea, so I don’t suspect it was for yourself.” Arthur gazed at him over his mug.

Alfred relaxed a little. “It was for my friend. I accidentally broke his and he told me to get a new one. He said I couldn’t get one from Walmart so he told me to go to your place.”

Alfred’s eyes flicked to Arthur as the man laughed quietly.

“I see. Pottery is very fragile. I wish there was a way to make it as hard as stone while still keeping it lightweight.”

Alfred took a drink of coffee (he had slipped in more sugar) and nodded, kicking himself for doing so. Now it was his turn to ask something. “Have you been making pottery for a while?”

Arthur’s eyes seemed to glow under the dim lighting. “Yes, practically all my life. My father hated it, though I still continued even after he smashed everything I made.” Alfred felt a shock of _something_ go through him as Arthur’s eyes met his own. He didn’t know what to say to that. He couldn’t even look away. Arthur’s gaze was so strong. “Other than pottery I work at the library close to here. It’s a small one but I enjoy being around the books and helping people find something good to read.”

Alfred cataloged everything Arthur said into his memory, hoping he wouldn’t forget it. He knew he should say something, or even look away, but he didn’t do either. He liked listening to Arthur.

Arthur continued. “Other than that I don’t do much. Ever since moving here six years ago I’ve been selling pottery to make a living.”

“Six years ago? Where did you live before this?”

“In London.” Arthur pointed to his mouth. “Can’t you tell by my accent?”

Arthur smiled then and Alfred found himself doing the same.

“So if you moved here six years ago how old are you? If that isn’t prying too much I mean.”

“Not at all. I’m twenty-eight.”

Alfred didn’t know if he should feel astonished or not. Arthur didn’t look almost thirty, he looked barely nineteen.

They both took a drink and Alfred felt his nerves start to soothe. Talking with Arthur was starting to get easier. Alfred finally initiated more conversation, his coffee half gone.

“I’m twenty-two,” he said plainly.

Arthur smiled and picked up his cup. “I knew you were too young for me.”

Alfred was again caught off guard, eyes gone wide. What was going on in Arthur’s mind?  “It’s only a six year difference,” Alfred forced out.

Arthur nodded. He changed the conversation. “What do you do in your free time?”

Alfred sighed. “I rarely get actual free time. I have two jobs and when I’m not working I’m sleeping or stopping by Kiku’s. He’s the friend who I had to get the teapot for.” Alfred paused. “And I don’t mean coming here with you is a waste of time or anything, if I made you think that.”

Arthur’s eyes did that crinkling thing again as he smiled. “You seem to assume things easily. But what if I told you I invited you here because the moment I saw you I was interested in you?”

The way he said it, so light and totally serious, scared Alfred a little. Well, he wasn’t all that scared, but it did make his chest tighten in an odd way. Maybe it was something other than fear. Whatever it was he had never felt it before.

Arthur looked down at his empty mug, hands caressing the smooth white sides. He said, “I’m sorry if I’m coming on too strongly. I guess it’s just the way I’ve always been.”

Alfred swallowed the last of his coffee down. He wondered what Arthur would say to his next statement. “We should do this again sometime,” Alfred tried.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I keep you too late?”

“No, but it looks like the snow is really coming down good.”

Both men looked out the window. Indeed the flakes were larger now and fell heavier.

Arthur let out a small sigh. “Well, we should get going then. Don’t worry about the bill, I have a tab here they keep track of.”

Alfred knew he shouldn’t argue, so he didn’t. They stood and left the warm shop, the chilly winter air taking some of their heat.

Alfred stopped a few steps away from the shop. “Do you want me to walk you home?” he asked.

“If you want to.”

Alfred fell into step beside Arthur, purposely pushing their arms together. They kept their steps small, snow making the sidewalk slippery.

“This is New York City. Anyone could jump out an attack someone as small as you,” Alfred mumbled.

“So you’ll protect me?” Arthur teased.

Alfred found himself laughing, actually liking the sound of that. This Arthur guy… Alfred didn’t even know his last name but he already felt a strong connection between them. He didn’t know if it was just friendship or something more, but it was beautifully pleasant and a brand-new experience.

They were almost to their destination when Arthur suddenly slipped. He was falling backwards when Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him up right, wrapping a hand around Arthur’s waist. Alfred looked into Arthur’s wide eyes and felt a sudden urge to kiss him. He even caught himself leaning closer. He stopped and slowly let go of Arthur, making sure he was stable again. Arthur straightened his sweater.

“Thank you. Good thing you came with me, otherwise I’d have a wet arse and a bruise or two.”

Alfred smiled at him and Arthur smiled back.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence with no more slips. Alfred found that he was sad he had to go and thought about asking if he could stay a while, but decided against it. He had a lot to think about.

They stopped in front of Arthur’s house. Arthur turned to Alfred. The snow was still coming down heavily and it had gathered in their hair.

Arthur reached a gloved hand up and brushed the snow off of Alfred’s head. There were pieces stuck to his glasses that he couldn’t get.

“Stop by in the afternoon whenever you like. I’ll be here.”

Alfred nodded and watched Arthur unlock his house and go inside.

_Maybe I should have gotten his number? But I guess I can just come by like he said…_

Alfred turned and put up his hood. He had wanted to put it up all along but since Arthur didn’t have a hat he had decided not to. But now that he had to walk back he thought it best to wear it up. He walked home more slowly than usual, thoughts swirling in his head much like the snow around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred didn’t visit Arthur for almost a week. In truth, he had been thinking a lot about what to do next. He tried to sort his feelings and talked with his brother and Kiku about what they might mean.

They said he was in love, but was that even possible? He had only just met Arthur. It was true he found the older man attractive. He didn’t know quite enough about him though to come to a conclusion. And what did Arthur think about him? Did he know what he was doing? Alfred sure hoped he did, because he hadn’t a clue. His brother told him to just listen to his heart, but how could he do that? All it sounded was a constant beat.

This was like riding a new, thrilling roller coaster in the dark. He didn’t know what was going to happen or what to expect. There could be a loop up ahead and he wouldn’t be able to see it in time.

After a while Alfred finally decided to go visit Arthur. He would bring along some wine and maybe they could get to know each other even more. He hoped Arthur liked moscato.

* * *

When Arthur opened the door he looked surprised. Alfred held up the wine with a bright smile.

“Sorry I took so long,” Alfred said sheepishly.

He didn’t offer anything more but Arthur stepped aside and let him in.

Arthur led them straight back to the kitchen/dining room area, which was tastefully decorated and actually very spacious. He took the bottle from Alfred and put it in the refrigerator. Then he crossed his arms and turned to Alfred.

“Would you like to see around the place?” Arthur asked.

“Yes,” Alfred breathed. Then added a quick, “Please.”

Arthur showed him the living room, which had a soft leather couch and an average sized television. Then there was a room that Arthur had turned into a mini library. Books were on all the shelves and stacked around. Finally Arthur showed him his bedroom.

Sherlock was sleeping on his bed but looked up when they came in. Alfred saw there was almost a sort of cinnamon flavor style to the room. He could definitely smell it as well. The walls were a creamy off-white with dark redwood trim. The bed was covered in a crimson duvet and peeking out were chocolate pillows. The floor was a shaggy but crisp mix of autumn hues.

Alfred had never seen such a well put together room. His own room only had plain walls with some posters and blue carpet, and most likely smelled like fast-food grease.

Alfred couldn’t help but walk around and examine the framed pictures. Most of them were of landscapes, but there were a few of people. Alfred didn’t ask who they were.

When Alfred circled back he saw Arthur sitting on his bed, rubbing Sherlock’s stomach. He was looking out the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Alfred noted that for a moment, with Arthur’s green eyes bright, it looked like Christmas in the room. He then realized that the holiday was actually just around the corner.

Arthur stood and Alfred followed him back to the kitchen. He took down a couple of glasses from a cupboard. He then retrieved the wine and poured it.

Alfred sat down across from Arthur and picked up the full glass. He liked wine, but rarely drank it. He hoped Arthur would enjoy the kind he picked.

They both took a drink and Arthur smiled.

“Excellent choice. I would have never thought you to know a good wine.”

“This is New York City and I’ve had a lot of time to try a lot since I’ve lived here my whole life.”

A comfortable silence settled in then. Alfred drank his glassful and thought of things to ask, things he wanted to know. “So you grew up in England?” he said a few minutes later.

“Yes. I had quite the childhood too. My parents were quite wealthy and I was able to do what I wanted. I loved reading and occasionally writing. Art really caught my eye though. I wanted to be able to create things that were beautiful but still useful to people. For some reason my father hated art and wanted me to do real business, money management and stocks. My mother always supported me, but she was very weak in body.” Arthur stared down into his glass at the pink liquid. “One day she fell down the stairs and ended up in hospital. The time she was there my father made my life hell. This was when he destroyed everything I made. I hated him so much I’d go straight to the hospital after school and stay long into the night so I didn’t have to see him. Eventually when mother was better I felt safer, but she had changed. She was weaker yet, and didn’t fight off my father for me like she used to.” Arthur gave a silent sigh and looked up at Alfred. “So when I was old enough, I left and came here. A few years ago I got a letter saying my mother had passed away. It was sad news, yes, but I barely felt anything but anger. I wished it had been my father who had died instead… But now I don’t know anymore. He has never tried to contact me and maybe it is better off that way.”

Alfred frowned. “I’m sorry,” he tried.

“There’s no need for you to be. What’s done is done and in the past. I’ve been having a great time here. I don’t know if I’ll ever go back. Maybe to see her grave, but that’s the only reason.” Arthur took a quick break and refilled their glasses slowly. Then he looked at Alfred. “And now for you. I hope your past isn’t as depressing as mine.”

Alfred smiled and shook his head. “Mine’s pretty laid back. My brother and I are just a few years apart and have always gotten along great. Mom and Dad raised us here in this area for as long as I can remember. I actually think I was born in Texas. My mom and dad met there and ended up getting married before moving here. Mom won’t talk about it with me, and my dad has been in Canada helping my brother build a house there. Mom and Dad plan on living there to get away from city life. I love it here, but it’d be nice to stay in the mountains for a week. We camped a lot when I was little.”

Arthur hummed and crossed his legs. Alfred hoped he wasn’t being too boring. It seemed Arthur enjoyed his conversation.

“Is there anything you’re into at the moment?” Arthur asked.

“Football, spending time with one of my only friends, Kiku. But now I have you too. Little free time makes it hard of course, but I try to get out.”

“Heh, total opposite of me. I seem to have too much free time and nothing to do but read and make pottery. I never really sought out any friends. I got Sherlock when I first moved here and he has been my best friend ever since. But I bet it’s nice to have friends to laugh with as much as quarrel with.”

“I’m your friend now, you know. We just met but I’ll always be here for you,” Alfred said quietly. He saw Arthur’s expression soften.

“Thank you. Now I’m glad you broke that teapot. If you hadn’t I would still be sitting in my shop, waiting for a customer. “

The bottle of wine slowly emptied as they talked and got to know each other. Soon enough it was void of liquid and Arthur pulled out a couple beers from the fridge. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch. Alfred was a little fuzzy headed, but he still remembered to leave a great deal of distance between them.

“I bet I could out drink you,” Alfred slurred. “I _am_ America.”

Arthur clicked his tongue. “Oh bollocks, I’d take you up on that but I don’t have much beer left.”

“I could go get some more? Besides, it’s Saturday. We should have fun.”

“Fine, though I’ll probably regret drinking so much.”

Alfred went out into the cold and got a twenty-four pack of cheap beer, grinning as he returned and set it down on the coffee table. He soon found out that Arthur was hilarious when drunk, and it didn’t take him long to get totally wasted.

He watched as Arthur laughed about something Alfred had said. It was an adorable laugh. Not loud like his own, but somber and intriguing with a high end note from the alcohol.

Arthur went to stand up and stumbled, falling back onto the couch and almost into Alfred’s lap. Alfred stared at him, vision rocking as he relaxed into the couch at Arthur’s side. He was getting warm and pulled his jacket off, throwing it to the floor. Arthur saw this and laughed, babbling about needing to pick it up. He didn’t move towards it though. He kept his spot next to Alfred, their sides touching. Alfred could see over Arthur’s head and when the man looked up at him he was gazing with cheerful, shining eyes.

“Lemme have yer glasses,” Arthur said as he reached up and grabbed Alfred’s frames before putting them on his own face. He smiled and glanced around. “Can’t see shit. You must be blind, Al.” He didn’t take the glasses off, though he did look at Alfred. “Your eyes, they’re so blue. Like the afternoon sky.”

Alfred felt Arthur’s hand on the side of his neck, and then it was on his cheek, the palm hot. He saw Arthur lick his lips. Alfred vaguely wondered what he should do. Move over, get up, or say something? He didn’t do anything though, just stared at Arthur.

Time dragged slowly before Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t, his eyes closing instead. He slumped forward onto Alfred’s chest, asleep.

Alfred laughed.

* * *

Alfred was startled awake by Sherlock meowing loudly at him from the back of the couch. He rubbed his eyes, searching the bleary area for his glasses. He found them on the table and put them on. He noticed Arthur wasn’t anywhere to be seen. There was a clock on the wall above the TV that read ten a.m. Alfred got up and stretched, seeing that the beer cans from last night had been cleared.

He went to the kitchen and found Arthur drinking tea and reading a book. Sherlock ran in behind him, going straight to his food bowl in the corner.

“Thank you, mate,” Arthur told the cat. He looked up at Alfred. “Good morning. Have a headache?”

“A little one.” In truth, his head was pulsing badly, but he didn’t want to worry Arthur. The man gave him a few pills. “Do you have any coffee?”

“Is cold okay? I think I have something coffee-like in the refrigerator.”

Alfred found the glass bottle in the fridge and drank half with the pills. He sat down and tried to remember what had happened last night. He knew he had drank a lot and that Arthur had gotten completely wasted. Alfred knew it was the alcohol, but he couldn’t help feeling something at remembering when Arthur had taken his glasses and stared so intently at him. He was sure the man was going to kiss him. He had felt a little disappointed when Arthur had promptly fell asleep.

But oh well. It would have made things awkward. Right? Probably.

Arthur put his book aside and folded his hands in his lap.

“I’m sorry if I acted daft last night. I know better than to drink so much. I always wake up remembering nothing but knowing I probably made a fool of myself. I hope I didn’t do anything you didn’t like.”

Alfred laughed a little. “No. You were just telling jokes and complaining about the French, that was all.”

“Why did I have your glasses on? I can’t believe I fell asleep with them. They left quite a mark on my nose.”

Alfred smiled at the thought of Arthur waking up, glasses crooked, and a large red mark across the bridge of his nose. “You tried them on and then passed out,” he said.

“I should swear to never drink again,” Arthur hummed.

“Don’t do that, it was fun. A drunk Arthur is very amusing.”

They both laughed a bit and Alfred knew he wanted to spend all the time he could with Arthur. He tried to think of something they could do together. What was fun and easy to do with your friends? Alfred stared at the table for a bit. Then it came to him.

“Do you want to go camping with me and Kiku?”

Arthur was a little astonished. “I’ve never been camping before. I guess it would be a nice experience.”

Alfred finished the cold coffee and stood. “It’s settled then! I’ll go to Kiku’s and tell him today. When should we go? Today is Sunday, so what about this Friday night?”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Arthur agreed.

“Okay!” Alfred clapped his hands.

He was excited for this. It had been years since he had last camped somewhere out away from the city. He checked the time and saw he had an hour before work. Alfred always tried to only work late-mornings into afternoons on Sunday so that he could sleep in (which he had done).

“Well, I better be off. Last night was fun. Thanks!”

Arthur seemed to look like he wanted Alfred to stay, but quietly saw him off. Alfred wondered, if he had stayed would Arthur have made him breakfast? He was _sure_ the man was a great cook.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiku sighed. “I cannot believe I have to come camping with you. I don’t think my back can take sleeping on the hard ground.”

“Can it, Kiku! I’ll bring a lot of blankets. And I really need you to go. You can meet Arthur and we’ll have a great time.”

“Hmm, fine. So, what were you saying before? Something about you staying over at Arthur’s?” Kiku gave a stealthy sort of smile. “Boy, do you Americas move quickly.”

“Kiku! It wasn’t like that!” Alfred blushed and took a long drink of Mountain Dew (he had brought it with so he wouldn’t have to drink tea). Leave it to Kiku to get him embarrassed.  “And on this trip you better not make a fool out of me. You’ve known me since high school so don’t go spilling secrets, even if Arthur asks!”

Kiku laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll bring sake, and that will undoubtedly loosen my tongue.”

“Don’t bring any!” Alfred yelled.

They talked for some time late into Wednesday night, Alfred trying to get Kiku to promise he would behave. Either way Alfred knew it would be an awesome time. All he had to do now was get the needed supplies.

* * *

“Where exactly are we going? Isn’t the closest forest at least thirty miles away?” Arthur asked as he buckled his seat-belt. He was sitting passenger in Alfred’s pickup truck. Kiku had volunteered to sit in the small back on the foldout “chair”. It was true that the camp site was a ways away but Alfred knew this day would be perfect. He’d make it perfect.

“There’s this nice place we used to go to. I know all the trails by heart too, so we can go hiking!”

Kiku and Arthur exchanged a look of disdain. They had remembered each other from the time when Kiku had bought some plates and the teapot a few years back.

Alfred found that they were very much alike in that they both read a lot and were hilarious when drunk.

Alfred put the truck in gear and they were off. It wouldn’t be too long, thirty miles away. The sky was overcast and the roads moderate. He planned out in his mind what they could all do when they got there.

* * *

It was no surprise that they were the only ones at the campground. It was December and near Christmas after all. He had brought a large gas powered space heater along but there was that dirty part of his mind that reminded him of other things he could do to keep warm, things specifically with Arthur. Alfred harshly shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. Now was not the time. He had a tent to set up!

“Alfred, this tent is huge,” Kiku couldn’t help saying. It was true though, the tent was made to house at least eight people.

“Yup! The bigger the better!” Alfred gave a thumbs up.

He swore he heard Arthur hum in agreement, but it could have been the wind.

The tent was set up quickly, Alfred knowing just what to do. He threw in pillows, blankets, and the space heater.

“Don’t come in yet you guys. Let me make it awesome.” Alfred arranged the blankets into a star around the heater. He added the pillows and pulled in the cooler (full of beer) and bags of snacks. He stepped out and clapped his hands. “Done. Go inside and be amazed!”

Arthur and Kiku ducked in. They were impressed at what they saw. Each claimed an area and left the one with the superhero blanket for Alfred, who came in a moment later. He stretched out and turned the heater up full blast.

“So, what do you guys want to do first? Go for a walk? Build a fire?”

Kiku took out and checked his phone. Only five-o-clock. “We can do those things, but later. I want to know more about Arthur.”

Alfred looked between his friends and shrugged, snuggling into the blankets.

Arthur sat cross-legged and smiled. “A good idea. I would like to know more about you as well, Kiku.”

Alfred listened to Arthur’s story again, this time really letting it sink in. He felt that Arthur was a very careful person, always choosing what he said and did wisely. Except when it came to alcohol of course.

When Arthur was finished it was Kiku’s turn. Alfred listened to this too, liking the refresh of memory on Kiku’s life.

“My parents came to America right before I was born. We lived in California for a while before my father got a job offer here in New York. He took it and moved here when I was just entering high school. That’s when I met Alfred in comic book club. I wasn’t too into comics, but I did like their stories. We became friends and have been so ever since. But I am older than Alfred. My parents held me back for some time because I had trouble learning English, since we really only spoke Japanese while in California. But they finally decided it would be best if I knew English since we were going to be living in America from then on. After I graduated I picked up a pen and now I write books for a living. I also paint, but not too much.”

Alfred saw that Arthur was fascinated by Kiku. Arthur asked what kind of books and Kiku smiled.

“Everything from adventure and history to erotica,” Kiku admitted.

“Oh? What kind of erotica?”

“If you are asking for gay or straight, I’d have to say both.”

Alfred grabbed a bag of chips and noisily opened them. He was a little embarrassed to hear anything about “erotica”, especially since Arthur was involved. He had never really wondered what it was Kiku wrote about.

“Would you lend me a few books sometime? I’d love to read your work,” Arthur said sweetly.

“Of course.”

Alfred didn’t ask what books Arthur wanted to borrow. He threw some chips into his mouth and chewed, looking up at the roof.

“Shit. I forgot to put the tarp over the tent.”

Arthur and Kiku watched as Alfred quickly went out. Kiku let an amused grin come onto his face. He turned to Arthur.

“Alfred is a pretty funny kid, isn’t he?”

“How so?” Arthur asked.

“He gets embarrassed easily. It makes me want to see just how red his face can get.”

“Heh, well good thing he brought beer.”

“You like him,” Kiku stated after a moment.

“Of course I like him. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here. Though if I didn’t know any better I’d say you fancy him.” Arthur’s eyes had gone intense.

Kiku smoothed a hand over his short black hair. “I’ve known him for too long to just “fancy” him.”

“Then why haven’t you made a move yet?”

“Because he has no interest in me. I’m only a friend and that’s what I intend to stay. But you… I can tell he has a special spot for you.”

Alfred frowned. “And what makes me so special?”

“You’re someone new. You two seem to connect. Why wouldn’t you be someone special?”

Arthur didn’t answer. He stared at the heater, face expressionless.

Kiku wondered if he had said too much, but he wanted to help Alfred. It was high time he found the right person to spend some of his life with. Kiku thought Arthur was a good choice. Of course he didn’t know him well, but Arthur deserved a chance.

“Why don’t you try it?” Kiku said. “It might work out. But please refrain from breaking his heart.”

Arthur let out a small laugh at that. Both men watched as Alfred came back into the tent, nose red from the cold and glasses fogging.

“All done. So, what do you guys want to do?”

“That walk sounds good. We can time it so we get back before dark,” Arthur said and stood. He was short enough that his head just barely touched the top of the tent. Kiku stood also and was a little shorter than Arthur.

They left the warm tent after bundling up in winter gear. Thankfully there wasn’t much snow on the ground. Alfred led them along an easy trail, humming a song to himself. He stopped and watched a squirrel scurry up a tree, making sure to point it out to his friends. It was times like these he wished he had a dog, but the apartment he lived in didn’t allow pets.

They went on, hoping the clouds would break and allow the sun to shine through in the few hours before setting. Alfred would love to see the sunset.

Kiku insisted they take a quick break and they stopped by an unfrozen stream. Alfred went down to it and cupped some of the ice-cold water in his hands. He quickly brought it up to his mouth and drank it.

“Damn, that’s good. You guys should try it. Nothing like that city water.”

“No, thank you, Alfred. I do like nature but there could be something in that water. I’d rather not risk it,” Kiku said pointedly.

“Scaredy cat. You’ll try it, won’t you, Arthur?”

Arthur seemed to be debating it, and finally decided he would. “Okay, but just a small sip.”

He crouched down next to Alfred and scooped up some of the clear liquid. He looked at it to make sure it was clean, and then swallowed it. He made a face. “It tastes a little odd.”

“That’s because it’s real water, not that chemical enhanced town stuff.”

They moved on, only able to go a little farther before heading back. The sun struggled to show itself, peeking out a bit to momentarily turn the snowy landscape into glitter.

Once they were back at camp Alfred cleared out a spot for the fire. He instructed Kiku to get some wood from the back of his truck and for Arthur to find the matches and lighter fluid. Soon enough a good sized fire was giving off much welcomed heat and a the sweet smell of smoke.

Alfred pulled up a folding chair next to Arthur. He uncapped his canteen and took a long drink.

“Nothing like coffee on a cold day! Want some?” He offered it to Arthur, who took it. Alfred hoped that Arthur wouldn’t find it too sugary. “Oh, Kiku! Can you get the s’mores stuff from the tent? They’re in one of the bags.”

Kiku obediently went.

Arthur and Alfred sat in silence, staring into the fire. Alfred looked at the sky just then and the clouds slowly slid aside to reveal the blazing sun. It was sinking behind the hills but about half was still visible, blood red and quivering.

“Arthur, look.”

The man watched with him. Alfred saw the land around had an orange blanket thrown over it, matching the fire. He stopped looking at the sun and instead fixed his eyes on Arthur’s face. It was glowing in the light, his eyes looking almost like sherbet. Alfred felt an overwhelming desire hit him.

He said something he had thought and didn’t realize it was out until Arthur had turned to him sharply, fire reflected in his eyes.

“I want to kiss you."

Arthur licked his lips, gaze flicking from Alfred’s eyes, then to his mouth, then back up. His face was unreadable and Alfred thought he would be denied.

But Arthur only whispered, “No one’s stopping you.”

Alfred felt his heart give a painful beat before he reached out, hand settling underneath Arthur’s chin as he drew their lips together. He was inexperienced, but Arthur guided him. Alfred suddenly felt Arthur’s hand on his cheek, gently smoothing the skin with his thumb. Being intimately connected like this amazed Alfred. His eyes slipped closed, free hand gripping his chair’s arm rest. He wanted it to go on forever.

It couldn’t though because they heard the rustle of the tent and pulled away, lips a little more red than before. Kiku came over to the fire and dropped the s’mores things in Alfred’s lap.

“It took me forever to find them. You brought far too many snacks.”

Alfred grinned, ripping open the marshmallows. “You can never have enough snacks! I brought hot dogs too. In the cooler.”

Kiku sighed and went back to the tent.

The sound of the fire crackling was the only sound. Alfred didn’t know what to say. What _do_ you say after something like that? That it was wonderful, amazing? Those things didn’t even compare to how he actually felt. Alfred was scared to look Arthur in the eye, but chanced it anyway. The man was staring into the fire, a small smile on his lips. Alfred looked away and found his mood ecstatic. He had taken a chance with that kiss and succeeded.

Alfred picked up a roasting stick and put on a couple marshmallows. He handed it to Arthur, who took it with a thank you. Kiku finally came back with the hot dogs and Alfred told him the best way to cook them. He knew the night was just beginning, but how would it go after that kiss? It was all Alfred could think about. Good thing Kiku was there as a distraction for him. He’d have to tell Kiku, wouldn’t he? The man could probably help him. Alfred decided he would talk to Kiku alone later tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred tried successfully to eat his s’more without making a mess. He savored the sweet taste that he hadn’t had for a long time. He looked at Arthur and watched the man try to fit the treat in his mouth. It was a little too big so he had to squeeze it together more, resulting in the graham crackers breaking. Alfred resisted laughing and took the hot dog Kiku offered him. He shoved half into his mouth and Arthur looked over at him.

Alfred quickly chewed, happy the fire made his face already seem red because he was definitely blushing. He tried to strike up a conversation with Arthur.

“How is it, making pottery?” he asked.

“I enjoy it. It took a lot of practice to get to where I am now. But there is always room for improvement.”

“Could you show me how to do it sometime?”

“You mean throw? Sure,” Alfred said, smiling.

“Throw?”

“That’s what making pottery on a wheel is called.”

Alfred nodded and ate the rest of his hotdog. Kiku watched this exchange, wondering what the mood was. It was hard to describe. He refrained from speaking. He’d just listen for now.

“I know it was kind of stupid to suggest camping out in the winter, but I thought it’d be fun. You guys are having fun, right?” Alfred asked. Both Kiku and Arthur nodded and Alfred grinned. “Great! Now, I think it’s time for beer.”

Alfred went to the tent to get the cooler. Kiku thought it was a good time to speak up.

“Alfred is bold. That’s something you should remember,” he offered.

Arthur sighed and propped his chin on his hand. “That he is. But I like that about him.”

“… I saw.” Kiku stared at Arthur.

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked.

“At sunset.” Kiku watched as Arthur looked away from him and into the fire. Kiku assured him that it was all right. “I’m not angry, if that’s what you are thinking.”

Arthur didn’t reply. Kiku wondered what was going through his mind. He hoped Arthur wasn’t having second thoughts.

“Whatever happens, happens,” Kiku said carefully.

A few seconds later Alfred was coming out of the tent, pulling along the cooler. He brought it over and took a seat. He handed each of his friends a beer and took one for himself.

Alfred put on his best deep and spooky voice. “So, who has a good ghost story?”

* * *

It was around two a.m. before the guys even thought about going to sleep. They downed a few cans each, telling whatever came into their heads. Alfred noticed that Arthur was reluctant to drink much. Probably because of last time. He wanted Arthur to have a good night though.

“You should let loose, Arthur. You’ll be fine,” Alfred assured.

Arthur turned from the fire, his first can only halfway gone.

“I might do something I’ll regret. I’m a horrible drunk.”

Alfred took the can from Arthur and replaced it with a new cold one. “I forgive you in advance. And don’t worry, we’ll get to bed in an hour or so.”

Kiku watched the two men silently, examining their interaction. He didn’t think he’d need to help them get together, but he didn’t know that for sure. Hopefully after _that_ moment had happened the two would gradually become closer.

* * *

By three-thirty Arthur was slurring his words and trying to stay upright. Alfred once again found the man amusing. It was hard to understand Arthur sometimes, what with that heavy accent of his aided by alcohol. But Alfred found himself rather liking how gruff and indecipherable it sounded. He tried to get Arthur to say his name.

“What? You know yer name,” Arthur huffed.

“No, I forgot.”

“Liar. People don ferget their name.”

“But I did! You know it, right?” Alfred pressed.

“’Course.”

“Then can’t you tell me it? Please?”

“For Christ’s sake, it’s _Alfred!_ Now don ferget again.” Arthur’s face was cherry red.

“No promises!”

Alfred laughed while Arthur attempted to glare at him. Alfred couldn’t help but notice that Arthur seemed kind of like a pirate. A very good looking, drunk pirate.

Alfred fell silent, staring at Arthur’s face glowing in the firelight. His large eyebrows were drawn together, his mouth pouting. Alfred remembered those lips and how they had tasted, how soft and warm they had felt. But Arthur was drunk and he couldn’t take advantage of him, no matter how much his swimming mind wanted to.

Kiku checked his phone for the time. “We should all get to bed.”

Alfred nodded and helped Arthur up. After his friends were in the tent Alfred went back to put out the fire. He instantly felt the chill of the early morning and quickly got into the tent. Inside was warm and welcoming. Alfred kicked off his shoes and burrowed under his blankets. He was feeling pretty tired now that he was lying down. Close to his right he felt Arthur shift, then heard his quiet voice.

“Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

“…‘M cold.”

Alfred was only mildly surprised. He took his chances and reached out, grabbing hold of Arthur’s arm and pulling him in and under his own blankets. He took Arthur’s covers and put those on top, adding an extra layer of warmth. Then he felt the press of smooth skin against his side. Alfred touched his hand to this surface and found that it was Arthur’s bare chest.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Alfred whispered.

“I hate sleepin’ with clothes.”

Alfred hoped Arthur still had pants on.

Arthur latched on to him, burying his head against Alfred’s neck. Alfred struggled to stay still. His heart was suddenly beating rather loudly. He was sure Arthur could hear it. But the man against him was already out, sleeping heavily. Alfred sighed and let himself fall asleep, knowing that most likely Arthur would be awake before him.

* * *

Alfred awoke suddenly not that much later, realizing he hadn’t talked to Kiku. Without caring that the man was asleep, Alfred detached himself from Arthur’s grip and crawled over to the other side of the tent and felt out Kiku. He climbed under the blankets and shook Kiku.

“Pst! Kiku! I’ve got to talk to you,” Alfred whispered.

“Alfred? What do you want? I was almost asleep.”

“Sorry, but listen! Me and Arthur, we kind of… kissed. At sunset.”

“Oh?” Kiku acted innocent.

“Yeah. It was amazing too. But now what? Are things going to get awkward between us?”

Kiku sighed and turned over, only able to make out the outline of Alfred’s face in the dim morning light filtering through the tent walls.

“Do what feels right. Arthur seems like the person who will act like nothing has happened. So _you_ have to say something. Just take a chance.”

Alfred nodded, slipping away from Kiku and back to his own spot. He could see Arthur, his back to him. Alfred bed down next to the man and stared at the pale skin. He could make out faint scars and a few freckles. He wanted to trace them, but held back. Arthur wasn’t his.

Yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Once everything was packed, Alfred drove the group home. He dropped Kiku off first at the man’s request and it was around noon by the time they got to Arthur’s house. Alfred parked the truck and waited, wondering if he should return home himself.

Arthur unbuckled his seat-belt and looked up at Alfred. “Would you like to stay for lunch? All I have is frozen food, if that’s okay.”

“Sure!” Alfred said. “I love frozen food.”

Arthur let out a breathy laugh before opening his door. Alfred followed him to the house, carrying some of Arthur’s things for him. Once inside, Sherlock instantly came around a corner, meowing loudly and rubbing against Arthur’s legs.

Arthur set his things down in the living room, picking up Sherlock on his way to the kitchen.

“Silly thing. I was only gone for a little while. No need to be sad.”

Alfred walked in, smiling at Arthur as he pet his cat. It must be nice, having an animal around. Alfred pulled out a chair and sat.

“Do you have to feed him?”

“No, he has a self-feeder. That’s why he’s so fat.”

Arthur put Sherlock down and went over to the freezer alongside the fridge. He opened it and stood aside for Alfred to see. Alfred’s eyes widened as he took in all the prepackaged meals.

“I have a lot, yes. I cannot cook to save my life so this is what I eat most of the time. They all have either meat or vegetables and aren’t too bad on calories.”

Alfred looked Arthur up and down. He was short, but thin. Maybe years of eating small frozen meals kept him shrimpy, but that was fine. Arthur was still beautiful.

“Can I maybe have two? I’ve had those things before and they are pretty tiny portions.”

Arthur turned to hide his smile and took out three boxes.

“Huh, I don’t remember getting Salisbury steak. You like that kind?”

“Yeah, it’s good!”

Arthur nodded and checked the other two, which were ones he liked. He put the first one in the microwave and took a seat across from Alfred. His face suddenly became serious.

“About what happened,” Alfred started, then cast his eyes to the floor, thinking hard. What should he say? There were loads of things he _could_ say, but only one thing he _needed_ to say. Six words, not so hard. But actually saying it…

Arthur interrupted with, “I know I got drunk again and I really hope I didn’t do something stupid. Sorry if I did.”

Alfred let his mouth fall open a little. He wasn’t even listening to Arthur, his mind so focused on getting the courage to ask. He wished he would have done something like this in high school!

Arthur continued, “And really, it has to be the tiny bit of Scottish in me that falls easily for beer of any kind. But really-”

“Arthur,” Alfred interjected. He finally brought his eyes up and locked them on Arthur.

“Yes?”

Alfred swallowed hard. “Will you-”

The microwave beeped. Arthur waited for Alfred to continue.

“…get me some milk? If you have any, please.”

Arthur blinked and stood up. “Sure. I think I have a carton.”

Alfred grit his teeth and searched his mind again. He had almost done it but that damn microwave. He had said a good save though.

Arthur set a tall glass in front of Alfred and then removed the hot tray from the microwave. He placed it in front of Alfred along with a fork.

After putting in another frozen dish. Arthur returned to the table. Alfred thought it best not to try and ask while eating. He’d find the right time. He knew he would.

* * *

After lunch Arthur asked Alfred if he had to go yet.

“No. It’s Sunday so I don’t have to be at work until two-thirty.”

“Then would you like to learn how to throw?”

Alfred didn’t even hesitate to say yes. The more time with Arthur the better.

Arthur led them through a door in the living room, which opened up into the back room of Arthur’s shop. Alfred saw that everything was very clean and organized, just like Arthur’s house. The total opposite of how Alfred’s own place looked.

Arthur handed Alfred a smock, saying, “You’ll need this. I better put one on too.”

He pointed to where Alfred should sit, in front of the wheel on a low stool. Alfred sat patiently as Arthur grabbed various things: a bowl of water, a few tools including a sponge, a square chunk of clay, and a circular board. He brought these over and laid them out.

“I have to wedge the clay first. That’s like kneading it to get the air out and to make it more workable.”

Alfred watched Arthur do this, fascinated by his hands. They massaged the clay easily until it was a perfect ball. Arthur pulled up another stool and sat across from Alfred.

After putting the wooden board on the wheel Arthur lifted his hand and aimed from a fairly high distance before slamming down the clay. Alfred jumped a little, surprised at the force Arthur had used. He looked down at the clay and saw that it was pretty much perfectly center.

“Now comes the hardest part. We have to make sure the clay is centered. If it isn’t, it will make the thing we are creating lopsided.” Arthur paused and looked at Alfred. “Are you ready?”

Alfred nodded and Arthur told him to dip his hands in the bowl of water. Alfred did this and Arthur followed after him, taking up the sponge and covering the clay with water.

“Cup the clay and hold on to it gently. I’ll start the wheel and control the speed.”

As soon as Alfred had his hands on the clay, the wheel began moving. The clay was a tad bit scratchy but the water helped let his hands slide along. Arthur watched for a bit, eying the spinning clay intently. Then his own hands came around onto the backs of Alfred’s. He looked up, blue eyes searching out Arthur’s own, but the man was focused on the task.

“Now press in. Use your pinkies to push the bottom of the clay down securely.”

Arthur guided his hands, increasing the speed a bit, adding more water a little later. Once they had a rounded mound, Arthur told Alfred to start pressing in on the sides. Alfred did this, watching the clay slowly move up to form more of a cylinder shape.

“Okay, get your hands wet again. They always have to be wet. Now, put your thumbs at the top and start pushing down. Hold the sides though.”

Alfred focused entirely on the clay, doing as Arthur said. His thumbs gradually pressed down, making a hole to create the center. Arthur helped along the way, showing him how to go down just far enough as to keep a solid bottom.

“Now the tricky part; the sides. Watch how I do it first.”

Arthur put his left hand index and middle finger inside the cup. He lined them up with his other fingers on the outside and pressed in, pulling the clay up as he did so. Alfred watched, fixated on the way the clay easily came up and stayed perfectly round. Arthur was amazing at this. He made it look so easy, so simple.

“You try.”

Alfred took hold of the clay, trying to imitate the way Arthur had done it. He was a little shaky but the sides came up nicely. Arthur smiled and slowed the wheel. He moved Alfred’s hands and corrected his faults. Then he stopped the wheel and sat back, looking up at Alfred.

“Show me your hands,” he said.

Alfred gave a puzzled look but raised his hands, palms to Arthur. The man examined them closely, taking in the layer of milk and coffee colored clay. Arthur brought up his own hands and put them against Alfred’s. It was slippery and Alfred’s hands were noticeably bigger, but it was also warm and strangely comforting. Not to mention oddly intimate.

Alfred felt his face heat up. He couldn’t look away from Arthur’s intoxicating gaze. An overwhelming desire came over him and Alfred curled his fingers, efficiently locking their messy hands together.

Alfred didn’t even think, the words just slipped out. “Can I be your boyfriend?”

It wasn’t… exactly how Alfred had wanted to ask, but it seemed Arthur liked it all the same. The man’s eyes got even brighter as the silence stretched on. Then their hands were disconnected by Arthur and he must have forgotten that they were dirty because suddenly Alfred was pulled forward, Arthur’s mouth pressed to his in a fleeting moment before it was gone.

“Yes,” Arthur whispered out before he brought their lips together again.

And this time Alfred was ready for it. His senses were flooded with the smell of Arthur and there was that underlying hint of the wet clay. But Arthur’s cinnamon taste burned his tongue pleasantly. The heat was positively delicious. Alfred wondered how he himself knew how to do this even remotely well. He was sloppy and Arthur took the lead. His heart hurt as it pounded furiously, but it was the best kind of hurt.

Arthur had said yes. Alfred was in his first relationship. He just wished he knew what came next. The unknown future terrified him.

They drew apart slowly. Alfred took in Arthur’s deep red lips and hazy eyes. His own probably looked the same. He struggled with what to say.

Arthur spoke before he got the chance. “I got clay on you.”

Alfred wanted to laugh, it just seemed so… silly. “It’s fine. I need to take a shower anyway.”

They stared at each other for some time, their smiles matching. Arthur broke the peace by standing.

“What color do you want the cup to be?” Arthur asked.

Alfred didn’t even need to think about it. He said, “Green.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred glanced at his calendar as he was getting dressed. December twentieth. Five days until Christmas. What should he get Arthur? He _was_ supposed to get Arthur a gift, wasn’t he? Well, of course he was. Arthur was his boyfriend. But what should he get? Alfred had already bought Kiku some manga, and he had also gotten a hockey-related video game and some maple syrup for his brother (who had this weird syrup fetish, don’t judge him). All that was left was Arthur’s present.

Alfred buttoned his shirt and looked in the mirror quick. He was ready to go to work. He grabbed his coat by the door and slipped on his shoes.

Along the way to McDonald’s Alfred passed many shops. He made sure to look into the windows of each one, scanning any possible gifts. When he was almost to his destination, a store caught his eye. He stopped and looked in the window. Alfred smiled.

A watch. It was perfect. It was useful and a nice accessory. Alfred didn’t care if it ended up being expensive, he’d pick out the best one for Arthur and splurge any of his savings on it.

* * *

It was the next night that Alfred went to Arthur’s and asked if he wanted to go out and do something. Arthur was excited, raving about a play that was going to be performed by one of his favorite groups.

“Does this play have a name?” Alfred asked.

“The Nutcracker. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“I think almost everyone has.” Alfred laughed.

He didn’t care for plays much, but if Arthur wanted to see then they’d go see it. He had taken this night off specifically for spending time with Arthur.

“I hope it won’t be too busy. They aren’t all that popular a group, but their acting is superb,” Arthur chattered.

Alfred waited for Arthur to put on his coat and gloves. He let Arthur worry aloud about the play, hearing something interesting.

“What was that about Russia?”

“They are a group originally from Russia. Don’t worry though, they speak English.”

Alfred’s mind tried to think of what was so familiar about the country. It was something… But at that moment he couldn’t figure out what.

Alfred opened the door for Arthur and they went out into the December night. Arthur wanted to walk so they did, Alfred jokingly telling Arthur not to slip like last time.

“That was on purpose, you know.”

Alfred stared at him. “What, you slipping when we were coming from the coffee shop?”

“Yes.” Arthur grinned. “I knew you’d catch me.”

Alfred let out a laugh. “You little shit! Well, next time I might just not catch you.”

“Don’t lie, love, you are horrible at it.”

They came closer together as they entered the busy part of town. The sidewalks were filled with people last-minute shopping. Alfred caught Arthur’s hand mid-swing and held it tight. He didn’t want to lose the shorter man in the crowd.

“Oh yeah. Do you do anything special for Christmas Eve?” Alfred asked.

“It’s usually just me and Sherlock. Why?”

“Because I was hoping you’d come over to Kiku’s with me to celebrate. I usually go there then I spend the day after with my family. But with them being in Canada I don’t think I’ll make it to them this year.”

“I’d love to come with you. Should I bring something?” Arthur asked.

“Great! And sure, if you want to make some cookies or something.”

“Alfred.” Arthur stopped them to look his boyfriend in the face. “I can’t cook, not even cookies. You’ll be lucky to get me to boil some water for macaroni.”

Alfred bit his lip, shrugging. “Well then, I’ll tell Kiku that you need some lessons. He’s an amazing cook.”

“I’d like that,” Arthur hummed.

Arthur reached up and pulled Alfred’s head down, giving him a warm kiss before they were on their way again.

* * *

 The theater was good sized, able to fit at least five hundred people. Arthur was ecstatic that there were tickets left and pulled Alfred along inside. They found a pair of empty seats a floor up with a nice view.

As Alfred sat down he revisited a memory of his high school days when the class took a trip to see ‘Macbeth’. All he could remember was a very unattractive lady rolling on the ground, trying to do something he had no desire to see. It hadn’t been a very good moment in his life.

But Alfred pushed that thought away and focused on the present. Arthur was next to him and they were on an actual date as a couple. Maybe they’d get something to eat after this? It would be almost seven thirty by the time the play was over.

Alfred was going to ask Arthur about later, but the lights suddenly dimmed and the audience hushed. Everything was completely silent. Alfred was intrigued by this and sat still, waiting. He vaguely remembered what the Nutcracker was about.

A man stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand.

“Welcome everyone. I am happy to see all the smiling faces in the crowd tonight. I hope you enjoy this performance by my семья of the Nutcracker.”

Distinct Russian with an oddly familiar accent. Alfred wondered why the voice struck him so. He stared blankly at the rising curtain, not able to think of anything much nor focus on the play.

* * *

After it was over, Alfred numbly listened to Arthur gush about the play as they walked towards the exit. It had been a good show, but Alfred wasn’t all there. That voice…

A hand on his shoulder startled Alfred. He turned around and stared into livid violet eyes. They were almost the same color as his brother’s, but Matt’s weren’t so full of malice.

Arthur stopped to see what was holding Alfred up.

The man who had opened the play was looking at Alfred, a small smile on his face. “It has been a while since I last saw you, Jones. You remember me, don’t you?” he asked.

Alfred _did_ remember this guy and the name came to him suddenly. “Ivan. Ivan Braginski.”

The man nodded once. “Good to see you remember. But of all the places I could have run into you I would have never guessed it to be in my own territory.”

Alfred was intimidated by Ivan. Very much so. In high school this guy had been the loner, the terror, but also probably the first openly gay kid at the time. Alfred remembered seeing Ivan either by himself or with another long-haired boy.

Alfred tried, “Are you still with-”

“My Chinese beauty?” Ivan said darkly. “Yes.”

“I’m… happy for you. You two seemed really close in high school.”

Ivan ignored Alfred and instead fixed his eyes on Arthur. Alfred saw his gaze and raised an eyebrow. This guy was hard to figure out.

“Who is he? He’s not familiar,” Ivan said.

“This is Arthur,” Alfred said awkwardly.

Ivan stretched out a stiff hand and waited. Arthur reluctantly took it lightly.

“Arthur Kirkland. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ivan didn’t reply. His smile seemed forced now. He turned back to Alfred. “Are you two dating?”

Alfred had a hunch that that would be asked. He kept a straight face and said yes.

Ivan laughed, shaking his head. “I never thought you liked men. Once I stumbled into a classroom where a bunch of girls were talking about you. It was disgusting, what they were saying. I made it clear to them that you were off limits.”

“Oh… Thank you…?” Alfred was a little astonished to hear this. Usually girls had never even looked at him. Maybe it had been because of Ivan?

“No problem. It’s fun to scare women. But if I would have known you were gay I would have taken you for myself when I had the chance.”

Alfred swallowed, feeling very uncomfortable. He looked at Arthur and found the man glaring at the hulking Russian. Definitely time to leave.

“Well, that’s… good to know.” Alfred tried to change the subject off of himself. “But that other guy came along and now look at you two. Together since junior year.”

Ivan dropped his smile. “Yes. He was the only one never afraid of me. 

Alfred nodded and slipped over to Arthur, grabbing his hand. “We better get going. It was nice talking with you,” Alfred said politely.

“What’s the rush? I was thinking I’d buy you a drink.”

Alfred held his ground. “Thanks, but we both have work in the morning. Maybe another time.”

Ivan smiled again, but he looked positively pissed. Alfred turned and walked towards the door, Arthur in tow.

After them, Ivan called, “You better hold tight to him, Arthur. You wouldn’t want Alfred taken from you.”

Arthur pulled them out the door without looking back. Once they were outside he took a deep breath. “Was he threatening me?”

Alfred felt relieved to be out of the theater. He let out a laugh.

“He’s always been like that. Forget about him.” Alfred tried to smile. “So, do you want to eat somewhere?”

“Pizza. Pizza always helps me forget.”

“Haha, if you say so!”

Alfred couldn’t shake the feeling that Ivan actually meant his little warning. He just hoped he was wrong.

* * *

The pizza place was authentic Italian with good prices. It was family friendly and had a welcoming warmth. Alfred and Arthur were seated in a booth quickly and ordered drinks. Alfred watched Arthur closely, able to tell that he was still a little shaken by what Ivan had said. He wanted to be able to take Arthur’s mind off the past event.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” Alfred asked. “I like everything so we can get whatever.”

“I don’t really like green peppers or onions on pizza, but mushrooms and any meat is acceptable.”

“Then should we get a plain pepperoni?”

“Sure, unless you want to make it half pepperoni and half supreme?”

“That’s a good idea. Though I kind of want taco now.”

“Taco is nice, but BLT is better.”

“I do like bacon. Don’t really like tomatoes all that much.”

“This could go on forever,” Arthur hummed.

Alfred and Arthur shared their laughter. Alfred liked the way Arthur was easy to talk to and kept the conversation going. It was new and Alfred, who needed to be social, loved every minute of it.

The waiter came to take their order and they decided on a large three meat with a side of breadsticks. Alfred thought Arthur could use all the protein he could get.

They talked for a while about this new band that Arthur had discovered. Alfred picked up his Pepsi and took a sip, glancing around the room. He watched as the door opened and two people came in, one of which Alfred knew.

“Hey, Kiku, over here!” he called and waved.

The man blushed and slowly approached. Alfred got up and sat next to Arthur, leaving the other side of the booth open for Kiku and his friend.

Kiku let the other man in first. He might need to make a quick escape. Kiku really didn’t want to be around Alfred at the moment…

“Been a few days, hasn’t it, Kiku? I was just going to call and see what you were up to this weekend.” Alfred babbled happily.

“Just the usual,” Kiku stated. He didn’t want to give anything away.

Alfred tilted his head. “So, who’s your friend? I’ve never seen him before.”

“This is Heracles Karpusi. Heracles, this is Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland,” Kiku introduced curtly.

“Nice to meet you,” Heracles said slowly, as if he had to think about each word carefully before saying it.

Alfred looked the man over. Brown hair and green eyes. Not like Arthur’s eye color, but still very striking. He had a lazy look to him, and when he spoke there was some sort of light accent that Alfred couldn’t place.

“How did you two meet?” Alfred asked with a smile.

Kiku kept his composure. “He’s a fan of my work. He came all the way from Greece just to see me.”

Here Heracles turned to Kiku and stared at him. “Yes, all the way from Greece to ask you to be my lover and you still haven’t answered. I know that you want to visit my mother country and I could show you everything. We could even have se-”

“That’s enough!” Kiku interrupted sharply, a hand slapping on the table. He was unable to keep his face from going bright red.

Alfred and Arthur stayed silent. Alfred was wholly amused. He liked this Heracles guy already.

The waiter came with the pizza and was a little surprised at the new arrivals. But he took their drink orders and asked if they wanted anything to eat. Alfred said they could share theirs. Kiku said he wasn’t hungry anymore though. He was beyond embarrassed.

Alfred and Arthur asked Heracles all kinds of questions, mainly about Greece but also about the man himself.  Kiku just listened, not trusting his voice.

When Alfred and Arthur ran out of questions Heracles asked one himself. “Do either of you have any pets?”

Alfred shook his head while Arthur said that yes, he had one cat.

“A cat?” Heracles breathed. “Cats are my favorite. Could I come over sometime and play with him?”

“If you’d like to, sure,” Arthur said.

“Thank you. Kiku only has a couple dogs and hamsters. They’re nice, but cats are amazing…” He looked at the pizza wistfully. “I wish I could be a cat.”

Alfred laughed and told Kiku that he had found a great guy. Kiku accepted this compliment but still felt embarrassed. He knew they should have gone to get Chinese food instead.

By the time they were done eating it was almost ten. Alfred paid for everything before they all moved out onto the slightly less crowded street. It was definitely colder than before.

Kiku pulled Alfred aside. “Look, I know you like Heracles, but I doubt you’ll be seeing him again.”

“What? Why? I thought you liked him too.”

“I do, very much. But I can’t handle someone like him. The instant I opened my front door he was all over me.” Kiku was blushing again.

“Uhhh, I don’t get it?” Alfred tilted his head.

Kiku sighed. Quietly, he said, “As in he wanted to sleep with me.”

“Haha! Well, you know those people from Greece, always wanting to do it…”

“Yes, but I don’t want to sleep with anyone. I’ve never felt the urge. That is, until I was assaulted.”

Alfred gaped at his friend. “Whoa! He-”

“No! Not like that…He just… hugged me and wanted me to run away with him.”

“Oh. Then what’s the problem again?” Alfred pursed his lips, not getting it.

“Everything! I- I don’t know what to say to him.”

Alfred laughed, remembering how he was in Kiku’s shoes and what the man had said to him.

Mockingly, Alfred said, “Do what feels right. Does that jog your memory?”

“You, my friend, are an ass,” Kiku hissed and punched him in the shoulder.

“Thank you. Now, me and Arthur really must be going.”

Alfred took Arthur by the hand and led him away, yelling “good luck!” to Kiku, who swore after him in Japanese.

Alfred felt blissful. He’d call his work and see if he could get off tomorrow morning. He had the urge to spend as much time with Arthur as he could.


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally Christmas and the weather fit the season. It was snowing lightly as Alfred walked to Arthur’s house. They’d be going to Kiku’s later like planned. He had his bag of presents in tow and he really hoped Arthur would like the watch.

Once at the door he only had to knock once before Arthur opened it and greeted him inside with a smile. Alfred couldn’t help but notice that Arthur was wearing a dark green turtleneck and some form-fitting black jeans. Alfred had to drag his eyes away and pay attention to what Arthur was saying.

“Should we head over now?” Arthur asked.

“In a bit. Can’t we spend some time alone?” Alfred leaned in closer to Arthur.

“Of course. Though you know that we are never alone here.” Arthur ginned.

“Oh?” Alfred asked.

“Yes. Sherlock’s here.”

As if on cue the cat came around the corner and into the living room. Arthur scooped him up and handed him to Alfred. “Our own son. I hope you wanted a child, my love.”

Alfred grinned and held Sherlock in his arms like he would a baby. “With this guy I can’t complain.” Alfred tickled under the cats chin.

Arthur sat on the couch and motioned for Alfred to come over. Alfred did after setting Sherlock back on the floor.

“Is there something you had in mind that you wanted to do?” Arthur asked, crossing his legs and leaning back. Alfred took in this relaxed state and slowly interlaced his fingers with Arthur’s left hand.

“I can think of a few things,” Alfred huffed.

Arthur eagerly accepted Alfred’s lips as he closed in on him. It was nice, doing this. But Alfred couldn’t help wanting more. He longed to see all of Arthur’s skin and hear all the sounds he could make. It was getting harder to restrain himself. He took it slow though, not wanting to feel like he was rushing. He didn’t want to scare the older man off.

They’d gotten… not very far. Kissing was an everyday occurrence, along with light touches, but that was it. Arthur never hinted at wanting anything more. Alfred wanted to try initiating something though he feared how Arthur would react. He knew he had to take chances though. What was life without risks?

Alfred was just going to slip his hand under Arthur’s sweater when the man pulled away.

“I almost forgot! Would you like your present now?”

Alfred knew he should be at least a little bit upset by the lack of contact, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Arthur had gotten him something.

“Yes! Do you want yours now too?”

“If you want to give me it. Yours can’t wait much longer though, that’s why I want to give you it now.”

Arthur stood and started towards his bedroom. Alfred eagerly followed him, stopping to take out his gift. At the door, Arthur made a dramatic pause before throwing it open. Alfred gazed in.

There, on the rug, was a dog. More specifically, a golden, long-haired dog that had Alfred stuttering out a name.

“It’s… L… Lassie!”

Alfred turned to Arthur, not quite sure this was real.

Arthur smiled. “I thought you might call her that. Go pet her.”

Alfred didn’t even hesitate. He went right up to the dog and was instantly in love. She reminded him a lot of the one he had when he was a kid. And then Alfred remembered something. “But I can’t have animals at my apartment.”

“I know. That’s why I’m letting her stay here. You can visit any time of course.”

Alfred’s eyes lit up. He couldn’t believe any of this. He went back to Arthur and pushed the small box into his hands.

Arthur looked it over before carefully unwrapping it. He lifted the lid and stared at the watch. “It’s gorgeous.”

Alfred grinned and helped Arthur put it on. It was a nice fit for Arthur’s slim wrist and it went perfectly with his eyes. Alfred couldn’t help but kiss Arthur a few times before letting himself laugh. He felt blissful.

“Should we get going then?” Arthur asked. Alfred nodded and pointed to Lassie.

“Is it okay for her to stay in here?”

“Oh, there’s a kennel for her out in the backyard.”

“Man, you really got prepared for her, didn’t you?”

“Of course. I don’t know how much Sherlock will like her but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Alfred let out another laugh. He clicked at Lassie and the dog stood up. She followed the men easily to the back and made the spacious dog house her new home. The fence around the yard was tall enough that she didn’t need to be tied up. They left the dog, Alfred a little reluctantly, before collecting their things and heading over to Kiku’s.

* * *

By the time they got there the snow had stopped. Alfred knocked on the door and was greeted by a disheveled looking Kiku whose face was flushed.

“Come in Alfred, Arthur.”

They came into the porch and toed off their boots before coming further into the house. Alfred saw Arthur looking around, most likely amazed at all the books. The walls were pretty much made up of rows of shelves.

Alfred went to the living room after Kiku while Arthur hung back, examining various titles.

Alfred was shocked to see Heracles, naked, save for some boxers. He lounged on the couch, two small animals under each arm. Alfred set down his bags.

“Uhh, Heracles? Where are your clothes?” Alfred asked.

The man opened his eyes and looked sleepily at Alfred. “I hate having clothes on. I might as well be naked so it’s easier to-”

“Heracles!”

Kiku had just walked in with cups of coffee and tea. He had tried to get his guest to put on some clothes but the man only agreed to underwear. Which was better than nothing at all, he supposed.

Arthur came into the room and seemed to ignore the fact that Heracles was unclothed and instead took a cup of tea from the tray in Kiku’s hands.

“How are you, Kiku?” Arthur asked the host.

“Very well, thank you. Would you like to come sit under the kotatsu? It’s just over in the next room.”

“I’d love to.”

They went and Alfred followed, leaving Heracles alone to whatever he was doing before.

Under the heated table was a nice escape from the cold outside. Alfred had been under it enough times in the past that he automatically stated feeling sleepy.

“Hey, Kiku, got any oranges?” Alfred asked.

“I did get some with you in mind, Alfred.”

Arthur looked confused. “Oranges?”

“Yeah. Eating oranges while sitting under a kotatsu is amazing!” Alfred explained.

Kiku fetched the fruit and when he returned he looked a bit sheepish. “I hope you two don’t mind but… I invited a couple more people.”

Alfred gave Kiku a hard hit on the back and laughed. “Why would we care? The more the better! Plus this _is_ your house. But I want to know who these people are. Do I know them?”

Kiku rubbed his back. “I don’t think you know them. I met Feliciano in a bar about a year ago. He tried hitting on me but his boyfriend came and apologized. Feliciano’s a really good guy though, and so is Ludwig. I’m sure you’ll get along with them just fine.”

Alfred said he couldn’t wait to meet them. He was happy. Kiku was finally making friends. Now all Arthur had to do was the same

“I’m not very social, you do realize,” Arthur said.

“Yes,” Alfred said. “But you own a store, so you have to have at least a few friends.”

“Yes, _but_ they are all quite a bit older. They are still friends I guess, even if I don’t hang out with them.”

They talked for a bit longer before Heracles finally joined them, animals in tow.

“I wish you had more cats, Kiku. Tama is nice, but he needs a friend other than Pochi.”

Kiku smiled and said that maybe he’d get another cat in the future.

The doorbell rang and Kiku immediately excused himself. Alfred peeled another orange and gave Arthur and Heracles each a piece.

Heracles ate the slice in one go, smiling softly. “I wish I could take Kiku back home with me. We could lay around all day doing it and feeding each other fruit…” The man trailed off, gazing at the wall as he laid his head on the table top.

Alfred didn’t know what to think of the guy. He was definitely different, but in a good way. Not to mention how handsome he was. Of course, Arthur was gorgeous and foreign too, but in a different way. A whole other way that made Alfred ache to get Arthur alone and ravish him senseless.

Alfred was brought back by a very excited brunet coming into the room with a huge smile on his face. The small man took one look at Heracles before laughing and pulling off his shirt.

“Siesta time!” the man shrieked.

Before he could remove his pants a large blond man entered and grabbed the smaller by the wrists. “Feliciano, how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to take off your clothes in public?”

“A lot of times Ludwig, but we aren’t in public!”

“If you are in the presence of more than one person then it is public!”

“Fine. You win this time, Ludwig.”

Feliciano slipped his shirt back on just before Kiku came into the room.

“Alfred, Arthur, Heracles, this is Feliciano and Ludwig. I’ll go… get some sake.”

He left quickly, leaving his guests to do more in depth introductions by themselves. Alfred was on this, holding out his hand to Ludwig first. This went around the table until everyone knew who was who.

Kiku arrived with the sake and poured everyone a small cup. Alfred could feel the Christmas cheer as he downed the drink, looking at his friends, new and old.

“Hey Kiku, can I give you your present now?” Alfred asked.

“Yes. We should all exchange gifts.”

The presents were passed around, the sound of tearing paper filling the small room.

As Alfred opened the gift from Kiku he couldn’t help but think that this Christmas was one of the better ones. Mainly because Arthur was with him. Alfred stared at Arthur’s face for a bit, watching the way his eyebrows would press downward in seriousness, then lift as he laughed.

In all truth, he couldn’t wait to get to know Feliciano and Ludwig. They seemed like friendly enough people; Ludwig being on the tad intimidating side. But Arthur seemed to like Ludwig best. They could easily have a serious conversation if they wanted to. Alfred didn’t feel at all jealous of their talking either. The group was just three couples (okay, so Kiku swore he wasn’t with Heracles, but Alfred knew better) having a good time. Alfred didn’t think it could get any better.

Well… he knew _exactly_ how it could get better, but he ignored that thought. He didn’t want to push things with Arthur. Though of course he was sure pushing for sex wouldn’t ruin anything between them. Alfred didn’t want to take the chance right now. Maybe once the holiday were over.

Anyway, he was content with loving Arthur as much as he could without getting overly physical. If he had to wait, he would. No matter how long, because Arthur was worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur was thinking a lot. He had been ever since Alfred showed up in his life. He’d have to come to the conclusion sooner or later that Alfred was probably the best thing for him. He could keep going on and on about how wonderful the man was but he told his brain to stop and instead focus on the party.

But questions swirled in his head. What did Alfred’s apartment look like? Who were his other friends? What had high school been like for him? Would he ever get to meet Alfred’s family? All these things plus more swamped Arthur’s mind. He blinked several times before he picked up on the conversation that he and Ludwig were trying to have. Ludwig was easy to hear over Feliciano’s loud yelling. His voice was deep, accent easy to distinguish as German. He was very smart and liked a lot of the same authors as Arthur.

They all moved to the living room and Arthur pointed out several of Kiku’s books he had read. Eventually though Alfred dragged him back and forced alcohol down his throat. It was sweet, maybe some sort of wine, but he couldn’t tell exactly. Arthur allowed himself to be seated on the couch in front of the TV, Alfred to his left and Ludwig on the right. Alfred said something about anime but Kiku said no and instead put on Home Alone. Arthur had never watched the movie, so it was something new.

He was surprised how funny it actually was, but then again it probably seemed extra hilarious because of the alcohol in his system and the way Alfred laughed loudly throughout it. He was determined not to get too drunk. He hated the fact that he couldn’t hold his liquor.

Another thing came into his head as Alfred slid their hands together. The thought made his cheeks hot but he let himself think. He wondered why Alfred hadn’t asked for sex yet. He was sure this had crossed Alfred’s mind many times, because it sure had his own. Was it possible that all the little things that Alfred had done hinted that he wanted it? Possibly.

But Arthur himself… He definitely wanted to do it with Alfred. Very much so. Alfred was so much bigger than him, with broad shoulders and pudgy love handles, big hands and an even bigger heart. Arthur was smitten. Since he had first saw Alfred staring at him making pottery with those big blue eyes, he’d wanted to do all sorts of crazy things.

Arthur laughed at the thought. He let his head rest on Arthur’s shoulder, trying once again to focus on the movie. When Kiku offered him some tea he took it, thankful for the break from alcohol. Everyone except Heracles watched the movie until the ending credits. The Greek man had fallen asleep about a minute in.

There were card games, easy ones to play like Old Maid and Uno because Feliciano and Alfred didn’t know Euchre or Poker. Later on there was food – all of it cooked by Kiku and it was utterly fantastic.

Arthur sat beside Alfred at the table, watching the man inhale chicken wings and mashed potatoes. The guy sure could eat. Arthur stared at Alfred’s shining lips.

Alfred seemed to notice this. “What’s up?” he asked around a mouthful of corn.

Arthur shook his head. “Nothing at all.” He went back to his green beans.

As the night went on, Arthur began to feel a bit wore out from all the socializing. He sat on a reclining chair with a can of Sprite, watching as Alfred, Feliciano, and Heracles played Twister, of all the games. Heracles was in charge of spinning for the body part and color. Feliciano was in a very painful looking position bent over backwards, his legs tangled with Arthur’s own.

Nearby, Kiku and Ludwig were chatting about something he couldn’t hear over Alfred’s shouts and Feliciano’s giggles. Arthur found a clock. Almost 11:30pm. He wondered if he should head home, if he _could_ leave quietly. If Alfred would let him. Maybe it would be best if he just asked to go with Alfred, though they hadn’t exactly made any special plans.

Somehow, Alfred won the game of Twister. Feliciano pouted, whining that he wanted a rematch. But Alfred declined, saying his back hurt and they could always do it another time.

Feliciano clung to Ludwig’s arm, tugging on it. Alfred spotted Arthur and waltz over with a grin.

“Hey, buddy, what are you doing over here all by your lonesome?”

Arthur shrugged and lifted his can of soda. “Just watching the festivities.”

Alfred had a flushed look to him. The game had probably been a strain on his muscles. Arthur watched a bead of sweat stick to Alfred’s neck. As the man shifted closer, it slid down his tanned skin. Arthur licked his lips.

“Arthur?”

Arthur blinked and met Alfred’s eyes. “Hmm?”

“You look tired,” Alfred said.

“A little bit.”

“We can head home if you want.”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t want to break up the party just because I’m a bit sleepy.”

Alfred huffed. He plopped himself into Arthur’s lap. The man was quite heavy. He buried his face into Arthur’s neck, and it tickled.

“Alfred, what are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“Recharging.”

“I am not an electrical outlet.” 

“You’re right. If you were, you’d be shocking me right about now.”

Arthur huffed a laugh. He felt Alfred’s lips on his neck, not doing anything interesting, just resting there. Even though Arthur wanted them to start doing something, he knew that he’d feel embarrassed, what with all the people around.

A shadow fell over them, and Arthur looked up. Feliciano was staring back down at him with a huge smile. And then Arthur saw the sprig of mistletoe that was being held above his head.

“Ne~” Feliciano wiggled the mistletoe. “You guys know what this means right? You have to kiss!”

That had Alfred’s head coming up, but much too fast. His glasses got caught on Arthur’s chin and as his head came up, the glasses were pulled down. Alfred squinted up at Feliciano. He reached for the mistletoe but it was lifted just out of reach.

“No cheating, Alfred,” Feliciano giggled.

Alfred gave Arthur a leveled stare. “I can’t see shit,” he laughed.

“Are you really that blind?” Arthur asked.

“Well, they’re mostly for seeing far away, but your face is still blurry even this close.”

Arthur swallowed hard. He blamed his tiredness on his sudden boldness. He moved in closer until their noses touched. “What about now?” Arthur whispered.

He could see Arthur’s eyes widen, the pupils going big. There was a breath pushed against his lips.

“Yeah,” Alfred managed. “It’s good.”

A moment beat by, and Feliciano still held the mistletoe, now wiggling it. In his periphery, Arthur could see the figures of Ludwig and Kiku, no doubt silently watching them. Arthur said screw it, and pressed their lips together softly.

Alfred’s eyes fluttered shut and he pushed back. Arthur kept it short, just enough to satisfy Feliciano. The Italian squealed and jumped away, running back to Ludwig to try the same thing on him and Kiku, who both solidly declined. Arthur watched them as Alfred ran his tongue over his lips, pressing it against his teeth.

Arthur pulled back fully, and when Alfred opened his eyes they were wild, containing a certain heat that Arthur hadn’t seen before. It shook him a little, spiked his desire. He tried to calm himself as he found Alfred’s glasses and raised them back up to the man’s face.

“Maybe we _should_ head home,” Alfred said, voice low.

Arthur shivered. He knew _home_ meant his place. He debated, chewing on his lip as he thought. They had already spent many hours here, celebrating Christmas. Maybe it would be okay for them to take their leave.

“If you’d like,” Arthur said coyly.

Alfred pushed himself from Arthur’s lap, then pulled Arthur from the chair. It was a whirlwind of goodbyes, many hugs and good wishes for the rest of the night. Alfred promised Kiku that they’d be over for New Years.

“We’ll eat ice-cream and pizza all night and read manga!” Alfred promised Kiku.

“Of course,” Kiku said.

“Hey, can we come over too?” Feliciano shook Ludwig. “Please Ludwig, please! I want to hang out with _miei amici_ some more.”

“Only if Kiku allows us as guests again.”

Kiku smiled. “Of course. You are all welcome to come by any time.” He glanced down at the floor where Heracles was curled up on the plastic Twister sheet, clutching the spinner against his chest while Pochi sat on his head, both fast asleep. “ _This_ guest may be hanging around for a while. I do not yet know how to get rid of him.

Alfred jabbed Kiku in the ribs. “Just admit that you don’t _want_ to get rid of him.”

Kiku huffed and shooed Alfred away.

With a few waves and a wet, tearful goodbye kiss on the cheek from Feliciano, they left Kiku’s and headed back to Arthur’s.

It was quite cold out, so Arthur permitted the new dog inside. He held on to Sherlock as Alfred and the big dog rolled around on the floor. It was sweet, seeing them interact. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind the dog at all, just stared at her carefully.

Arthur set Sherlock down, and Lassie went over to investigate. Arthur and Alfred watched the exchange, ready to make a move if they must. Sherlock sniffed at the dog, keeping some distance. Lassie kept low to the ground, inching forward, and tongue hanging out as she panted. Once she was close, she flopped onto her back and showed her belly, tail wagging hard. Sherlock blinked, still as a statue. Soon enough, Lassie got bored and came back to Alfred, nudging her nose against his crotch. Alfred swatted her away and gave her a pat.

“I think they like each other,” Alfred said.

“Possibly so.” Arthur gently pet Sherlock’s soft head.

While Arthur was distracted giving attention to his old friend, he felt Arthur wrap arms around his waist. He could feel the heat of the man seeping into his back. A kiss was pressed to his neck.

“So. Is there anything you want to do before Christmas morning?” Alfred asked quietly.

Arthur dropped his hand from Sherlock’s head. He could hear nothing but the hammering of his heart in his ears, blood pumping fast. He turned around in Alfred’s arms, knowing his face was pink. He stared at the sturdy chest before him.

“There might be something…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut arrives, as does the end.

Arthur closed the bedroom door to keep out the cat and dog. As much as he liked them, he didn’t want an animal audience. He watched Alfred shrug off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Alfred closed the space between them then, pushing Arthur against the door as they kissed.

It was too warm too fast. Alfred’s body was like a kiln, radiating strong heat. Arthur twisted his hands in Alfred’s golden hair to pull the man back and give him some space to breathe. Arthur wanted Alfred, but not so quickly. He needed this to last.

Arthur stepped them over to the well-made bed. Here he motioned for Alfred to sit down. The man did, and while being watched Arthur slowly removed his sweater, then his shirt. Alfred’s eyes rolled over his bare chest. Arthur undid the button on his slacks, but before he could go any further, Alfred grabbed his hands.

“Can I do it?” Alfred asked, voice rough with desire. He looked up pleadingly at Arthur.

Arthur simply nodded and let go. He watched Alfred’s shaking hands pull down the zipped before gripping the waist band and bringing the article south. Arthur suddenly missed the warmth of Alfred’s body, now that he was almost naked.

There was a low groan from Alfred. He palmed at the front of Arthur’s underwear and looked up. His big blue eyes were shining.

“I thought I could wait until after New Year’s,” Alfred said. “I didn’t want to seem like I was rushing you. But…” Alfred squeezed, and Arthur twitched. “I definitely can’t hold back now.”

Arthur chewed on a finger as he watched Alfred hastily pull his underwear down and out of the way. They joined his slacks on the floor and he stepped out of them. Alfred’s hands were so warm, with just a tiny bit of roughness to the skin. They gripped his cock and worked it, bringing it to a desired hardness.

Arthur felt that boldness in him grow again. “I wanted to do this the second I saw you,” he admitted. His knees felt weak. “I asked you out for coffee but I was tempted to ask if I could blow you instead.”

Alfred’s laugh was honey-like. He eyed Arthur as he stroked. “Yeah? You wanted me that bad, huh?”

Arthur swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth and he nodded. “You seemed pretty inexperienced though, so I never pushed.”

That earned him a harder squeeze. Arthur groaned.

Alfred was grinning. “Don’t take me so lightly, babe. I’ve watched plenty of porn.”

Now Arthur was laughing. “Oh, have you? You really are young.”

Arthur was promptly picked up and dropped on the bed. A second later Alfred was straddling him, tugging his shirt off over his head. Arthur noticed a pair of dog tags hooked to a chain around his neck. Huh, Arthur had never seen those before. Perhaps they had always been there, just hidden out of sight.

Alfred rubbed his hands along Arthur’s chest, giving his sensitive nipples a tweak. It left Arthur biting back a moan. The hands moved down, sweeping past his ribs and poking at his stomach. Finally, they returned to his cock. Arthur watched Alfred, who was in turn watching his hands move.

Arthur was content to let Alfred feel, although he too wanted to get an opportunity. Now that Alfred’s shirt was off, he could see some definition in Alfred’s arms and pecs. His belly, though soft and a bit round, pleased Arthur. There was a low smattering of hair that dipped into the man’s jeans, and Arthur was eager to see inside.

He was going to ask, but suddenly Alfred lowered himself. Arthur held his breath as Alfred dipped down to his cock, tongue out and mouth open.

“Alfred-” Arthur cut himself off on a groan as his cock was enveloped in wet heat. Alfred’s mouth was big, and it took him in easily. Though, his inexperience showed. “Not so much teeth, please,” Arthur huffed. His hand found Alfred’s hair, and the mouth around him got a little softer and slower. The tongue wiggled and prodded, lapped and traced. It tickled but also felt amazing.

Arthur kept himself up so that he could watch. All of Alfred’s attention was on him. The man sucked loudly and came off for a breath before he dove back down. Arthur loved the enthusiasm. It had been a very long time since he had had someone with as much passion for this as Alfred.

There was a muffled voice from Alfred, and it sent vibrations along his cock. Arthur hissed his pleasure. “What was that?” he teased.

Alfred came off again, a hand holding onto the base of his cock, keeping it upright. “I said is it good?” Alfred’s voice was rougher, a hint lower, and it was very sexy.

All Arthur could do was nod. Alfred went back to it, humming more, a careful hand going lower to thumb at his balls. Arthur was riding a new wave of bliss, one that brought him a little closer to orgasm. But he wouldn’t be coming that soon.

“Alfred,” Arthur started. Alfred raised his head, lips shining with spit and a little precum. “Do you want to fetch the lubricant?”

Alfred stared at him blankly for a moment. “Lube?”

Arthur smiled. “Yes. It’s going to be necessary.” Arthur pointed towards his big dresser opposite the bed. “It’s in the top drawer on the right.”

Mechanically, Alfred rose from the bed. Under his breath, he mumbled something about not seeing any lube in porn. Arthur swallowed his laugh at Alfred’s naivety. It was more cute than awkward.

A moment later Alfred returned. His face was a nice shade of cherry. Arthur knew what that was about, but faked innocence.

“Alfred, what’s wrong?”

“You…” Alfred resumed his position in between Arthur’s legs. He refused to meet Arthur’s eyes. “You have a lot of other stuff in there besides lube.”

Arthur grinned. “Of course I do. Toys are important.”

Alfred spun the tube in his hand. Finally he glanced at Arthur. He took in a deep breath. “I bet I’m better than those toys.”

Arthur couldn’t hold back his laugh. He pushed his foot into Alfred’s side. “Perhaps. But first you have to show me so I can compare.”

The shyness left Alfred. He struggled out of his jeans and boxers before hovering over Arthur again. But he was pushed back as Arthur sat up. He wanted to get a good eyeful of the man before him.

Alfred’s thighs were an almost marshmallowy softness with hard muscle underneath. These Arthur groped before sliding his hands up, finally presented with Alfred’s bare cock. It was cut, like he knew most Americans were, and it leaned slightly to the right. Bigger than Arthur’s own, and it stood up without wilting. More girth here, and not ridiculously long. Just the right size to fit in Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur drug a fingertip along the head, catching the clear precum beading there. He tasted it and saw Alfred shiver. Arthur fit his hand around it, liking the weight. He could see the straining vein on the underside and it had his mouth watering.

So he did the most logical thing and licked a long stripe up the side of it, which earned Arthur a loud moan from Alfred. Arthur smirked. He definitely had a virgin on his hands, and he was ready to get to work.

Arthur kissed along Alfred’s cock, all the way to the tip and back down again. He slid his tongue up the sides, coating them in spit. He then fit it into his mouth and carefully lowered himself as far as he could go. Not all of it would fit, but he wrapped his hand around the remainder. Finally, he sucked. None too gently either.

It had Alfred swearing, bending over him. One hand digging into his hair, the other scratching his back. Alfred’s pants were loud in the quite room. Arthur switched to slurping, his tongue sweeping across wherever it could. The hand in his hair tightened and pushed him down further, and Arthur choked. He moved off to catch his breath.

Alfred looked fucked out already, eyes dazed. “Sorry, shit. I just… I can’t _think_ when you do that.”

Arthur hummed. “It’s fine. It’s just been a while so I’m out of practice.”

He was promptly pulled into a hug, and Alfred kissed him hard. “What the hell do you mean, out of practice? I was about to come…”

Arthur would have loved to tease Alfred, but instead he returned the kiss with his own sweet one. “Then how about we move on to something else?”

Watching Alfred’s face turn to aroused shock as Arthur laid back and spread his legs was both hilarious and hot. Arthur found the forgotten lube and slicked his fingers. He was practiced at this, had done it too many times to count. But Alfred’s eyes on him was new. The spike of heat that flooded his nerves spurred him on, and Arthur curled an index finger into himself. Alfred’s eyes were huge, staring, transfixed to him. And when Arthur added another finger, Alfred shifted a little close, hardly blinking.

“I think someone likes what they see,” Alfred murmured. A tease, because he liked seeing Alfred flustered.

There was no response, so he added a third and it had him biting back a moan as he twisted them around. It was then that he noticed Alfred was clutching his cock in a firm grip, the head of it covered in wetness. Arthur licked his lips, wishing he could get his mouth back on it. But that could come later.

Right now, he was just about ready, and he was sure Alfred was beyond that.

With a wet pull, Arthur took out his fingers and held out the lube to Alfred with a pointed look. Alfred, through his sex-muddled mind, understood and took it. Arthur stroked his cock as Alfred slicked up his own, coating it far too much, some falling onto the sheets below. It was fine. Arthur would wash them later.

Then Alfred sat there, looking a bit confused. He had his lips puckered cutely. Arthur raised an eyebrow and spread his legs a little wider. He let go of his cock and used both his hands to spread himself open. That had Alfred breathing a little heavier.

“Alfred,” Arthur purred. “I’m ready for you now.”

Alfred finally moved in. It clicked for him, and he lifted Arthur’s legs up to place around his waist. Arthur locked his legs tight.

It was all very slow, the way Alfred lined up his cock. He had his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration, and Arthur breathed deeply, relaxed, waiting for the push. It came hesitantly, though Arthur knew Alfred was holding back. Arthur held on to the man’s shoulders and could feel him shaking.

“It’s all right,” Arthur coaxed. “You won’t hurt me.”

Alfred let out a strained whine. He set his sweaty forehead against Arthur’s and looked into his eyes. “You sure?”

Arthur hummed. “Yes.” He reached down to where just the head of Alfred’s cock had breached him. He traced along the hardness and felt Alfred twitch. Into Alfred’s ear, he whispered, “Shove it in.”

There was a moment of stillness, and Arthur wondered if he had messed up. But then Alfred did just that, all the way in, and Arthur felt his breath leave him in a whoosh. He was completely filled. Alfred panted hard and sought out his mouth, kissing him with no grace and all tongue. Alfred tried his best to reciprocate as he fought to get oxygen back to his lungs.

Alfred was muttering something, and it sounded like Arthur’s name. The bigger man finally stopped kissing him long enough to ask if he could move. Arthur gave him a smile and said that of course he could.

“You sure?” Alfred sounded unnaturally calm. “It’s okay if I…” He coughed a little. His face hadn’t lost the blotchy redness and had acquired a sheen from exertion. His glasses were slipping down his nose, so Arthur took them off and placed them on the nightstand.

“Go ahead. Do me however you please.” Arthur braced himself, not because he couldn’t take it but because he knew Alfred was someone who was going to give sex his all, and it was going to be a lot.

Alfred gave him one more kiss before he readjusted. He was on all fours over Arthur, and it felt pretty romantic this way, their chests touching, Arthur’s legs locked tight.

The first thrust was normal, nothing crazy. And so was the second. But Alfred was already moaning against Arthur’s neck, and he was starting to get a little rougher, a little faster. Arthur held on to Alfred’s back, expecting the ride to get bumpy.

And it did. Alfred bit at his neck and snapped his hips hard. Each one pushed Arthur up the bed, his shoulders hitting Alfred’s wrists to keep him from moving too far up. Arthur managed to keep his voice down for some time, only letting out a few groans here and there. Alfred made up for any lack of noise from Arthur. The man was grunting and swearing like a sailor. Arthur again found it funny and charming all at once.

“Fucking hell,” Alfred panted. “It’s so good.” He changed to shorter, harder bucks. “Is it good for you?”

Arthur realized that he was being asked a question. He shook himself out of the bliss he was feeling and hummed an affirmative.

“It’s nice,” he said. “Although I must confess missionary isn’t my favorite.”

In an instant Alfred was pulling away so that he could look at Arthur. “What is?” he asked in a rush. “We’ll do it.”

Arthur smiled and rubbed a hand against Alfred’s cheek before giving it a pinch. “How about we do what _you_ like tonight.” He ran his nails down Alfred’s sternum.

Alfred got that sheepish look to him again. Even with his cock buried in Arthur’s ass, he managed to look like some innocent teen. “Um,” Alfred stuttered. “The one with… me behind.” He twirled his finger around. “Doggy-style,” he managed to force out.

Arthur nodded. “Ah, yes. That is quite the acceptable position. Want to do it?”

Alfred nodded, the lust coming back to his eyes. He pulled out, and the loss left Arthur feeling a bit cold. But as soon as he had turned around, Alfred was on him, pushing him down into the mattress.

Arthur felt the slick guide of Alfred’s cock re-enter him. His dropped his chest to the bed, face buried in a pillow. It was much better. Alfred’s cock went deeper, rubbed his walls a little harsher, and the thrusts he started to give had much more power behind them. Arthur found himself pushing back each time to meet them.

Again there were Alfred’s teeth on him, nipping at the back of his neck and tops of his shoulders. It was sexy and dominate, just what Alfred liked. Though usually he wanted to put up his own fight and take what he could, this was Alfred’s first and he wanted the younger man to do as he pleased.

Alfred was swearing again, a repetition of that and Arthur’s name. It was nice, hearing Alfred lose control like that. Arthur squeezed down, and Alfred gave a strangled moan. There was a big hand on one of his ass cheeks, massaging it roughly, pulling it to the side as Alfred fucked him.

Arthur was a little astonished that Alfred was lasting this long. Before, the man was going to cum from a simple barely-a-minute blow job and now he was the stamina king. Arthur pouted, wondering if he was actually that loose from all his time playing with toys.

Somehow, Alfred sensed his musing. He nipped at Arthur’s ear. “I’m close,” Alfred huffed. “Really damn close.” He bucked hard, then stayed in while he rolled his hips. It rubbed Arthur in all the right ways. “Where do I come?”

There were so many places he could. Arthur gave it little thought, though. Alfred was currently pushing into him just right, and Arthur fisted his own cock, feeling a rush of pleasure jump along his nerves.

“Inside,” Arthur gasped. Alfred drove in again. “Come inside me.”  

The words tipped Alfred off. He fucked hard through his orgasm, groaning all the while, pushing Arthur down harder into the bed. It felt so deliciously dirty, Alfred cumming in him.

Arthur twisted his palm over the head of his cock and came as well, biting down on his lip as he made a mess of his hand and the blanket below. He dropped down onto it, not caring. All he did care about was Alfred’s heavy weight slowly sliding to his side and the floaty happiness spreading through him.

Alfred was kissing him again, softer and slower and full of a lot of love. It was nice, and Arthur hummed his satisfaction.

“That was fucking amazing,” Alfred laughed. “I didn’t know it was going to be like that.”

Arthur drew lazy patterns on Alfred’s chest. “Some times are better than others. I’m happy you enjoyed it.”

“And you?” Alfred asked, a bit of concern in his voice. “Shit, I didn’t even make sure you came.”

“I did,” Arthur assured him. “Next time you can worry about me.”

Alfred turned and faced Arthur. “Can… next time be in a little bit?”

“You brute.” Arthur laughed and ruffled Alfred’s hair. “…Possibly.”

Alfred kissed him again.

* * *

The New Year came and went quickly. Arthur and Alfred had another fun time at Kiku’s with Feliciano, Ludwig, and Heracles. And this time there was a few additional guests. All friends of Feliciano’s. They had too many drinks, and Arthur ended up getting smashed. He turned into some type of role playing pirate who was ‘after that booty’ which was Alfred’s own actual booty. It ended with the man passed out, shirtless, under the kitchen table, Kiku’s animals lazing over him.

At some point during the night, Alfred saw that Heracles had joined Arthur under there. It was a funny sight, and Arthur had no trouble convincing Kiku to take many pictures.

“Promise to print some of those for me,” Alfred whispered.

“Of course,” Kiku agreed.

The camera was stolen by Feliciano who went around taking selfies with everyone he could get. Eventually the memory card filled up and it was returned to Kiku.

Alfred stayed up with Kiku drinking, because Alfred was by no means a lightweight and it took a lot of alcohol to get him shit-faced.

“You have a certain glow about you,” Kiku noted as he sipped his tea. “I think I might know why.”

Alfred blushed and waved a hand. “Okay, yeah, yeah, Kiku-sensei the great can read people well, I got it.” He downed the rest of the beer in his can. “Just be happy for me, will ya?”

“Of course I’m happy for you,” Kiku said seriously. “And even though I loved that teapot, I’m happy you broke it.”

“The new one looks better,” Alfred tutted.

“It might.”

Eventually it got late enough that Alfred crawled under the table and cuddled up to Arthur’s sleeping form. The rest of the night and next morning was spent passed out.

But then they both woke up with horrible headaches. It was a good thing Kiku was such a mom and willing to take care of them.

* * *

“Oh yeah,” Arthur said, tying his smock in place. “I forgot to show you the finished cup you made.”

“Lemme see!” Alfred excitedly bounced on his heels.

Arthur went to the shelves that held half-finished pottery and picked up a green cup. He held it out to Alfred, who took it carefully and turned it in his hand, admiring it. “It’s beautiful,” Alfred said. He looked from its glazed surface to Arthur’s eyes, then back again. “It’s the same shade of green.”

Arthur smiled. “I’m happy you like it. I think you did a great job. It’s only a tiny bit uneven on the sides. But it didn’t blow up in the kiln, so that must mean it’s meant to live.”

Alfred placed the cup back in Arthur’s hands, then wrapped his own around them. Together they held the cup.

Alfred grinned wide. “It’s not just mine. You helped me, so it’s ours.”

“Don’t act like it’s our child,” Arthur tutted.

Alfred squeezed his hands against Arthur’s. “It’s not, but it’s still something special.”

“I guess you’re right,” Arthur agreed. He gave Arthur a quick kiss. “Come on, put on a smock and let’s get throwing. Kiku’s birthday is in a month, right?”

Alfred nodded. He let Arthur set the cup back on the shelf.

“So, what do you want to make?” Arthur asked.

Alfred rolled up his sleeves. “How about a teapot?”

Arthur laughed. “Sure thing.”


End file.
